


Books And Cuddles

by lovingremus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), One Shot, Reading, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingremus/pseuds/lovingremus
Summary: Sirius decides to read to Remus after a full moon.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 149





	Books And Cuddles

“You should sleep, Moons.”

Sirius pulled the curtains around Remus’s fourposter closed, hiding both of them behind them. He’d already put up the usual silencing charms earlier, allowing James and Peter, who were already sleeping in their own beds, to not be disturbed by their late-night conversations.

Remus was lying on his stomach on the bed, a hand feeling the cover of a heavy book next to him. He shook his head sleepily. “I want to finish this tonight. There aren’t many chapters left.”

Sirius rolled his eyes in amusement. He crawled next to him, leaning his back to the headboard. “It’d be easier to read the book if you opened it first, you know.”

“My eyes are just so tired.”

Remus had gotten the book from his parents for his 18th birthday just a few weeks earlier. Usually, he would easily read a book a day. But being busy studying for their final examinations he hadn’t had much time for reading anything else than textbooks lately.

He’d made it a habit to read one chapter of the book every night since he’d gotten it - sometimes Sirius had had to rip the book from his hands and hide it for the rest of the night if Remus started to risk his much-needed sleep for reading just “ _ a few more pages, Sirius, it’s not going to take that long. _ ”

Sirius knew better by now.

It’d been the full moon last night, and although everything had gone well, it always put Remus out of commission for a couple of days. Sirius knew how Remus’s head would hurt for a few days after, and sometimes it’d cause him some trouble with his vision, too.

  
  


He took the book in his hands, opening it at the bookmark.

“I’ll read it to you.”

Remus’s eyes widened. “Really?” 

“Yeah, but just for a little bit. You really need to rest.”

“Oh, I love you.”

Sirius bit his lip, smiling. “Love you too, now shut up and listen.”

Remus snuggled closer and rested his head on Sirius’s thigh. Sirius started to gently massage his temples with his fingertips. Remus instantly closed his eyes at the touch.

Sirius glanced at the boy curled up on his lap. “Are you comfortable?”

“Mhm.”

Sirius started to speak in a low soft voice that wasn’t quite his own, not as bubbly and flirty. He was trying to make the story more alive by using different voices for different characters, trying to empathize with the text, include all the tension and emotion.

The book was too heavy to hold up in one hand, so he levitated it on the same level with his eyes, turning the pages with the tip of his wand.

At the end of every chapter, he’d stop reading, fixing his eyes on Remus’s still figure. “Are you awake?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you still listening? I don’t want you to miss out.”

“Yes, yes, carry on, please.”

  
  
  


He’d quickly formed a habit to pause - sometimes even mid-sentence - to comment on whatever was going on.

_ “Why does she keep lying to him? Wouldn’t it be easier to just confess her feelings?” _

_ “Running into a burning house? This bloke has a deathwish.” _

_ “Well, that’s a cliffhanger. We need to find out what happens to them, right?” _

He was delighted to notice that Remus didn’t seem too annoyed by this. He’d even made him crack up with laughter a couple of times with his snarky remarks, or have Remus grab his hand (which he’d moved to play with the boy’s hair by then) and kiss it when he had worried about one of the character’s destiny.

  
  
  


Neither of them knew how long it’d been - an hour, or maybe three - when Sirius finally read the last line. It could’ve as well been only a few minutes. It still felt too soon.

Sirius let the book drop on the duvet with a soft thump. He’d never understood why Remus was so reluctant to put his books down, or why he insisted starting a new one right after finishing another. Until now.

Remus observed him. He was just opening his mouth but didn’t get a chance to say a word before Sirius huffed loudly in frustration.

“ _ That’s _ just how it ends? They never got their happy ending!”

Remus raised his eyebrows at him, smirking right after. “How are  _ you  _ so touched by this? You only read a fraction of the book.”

“How can I not? How aren’t you? Imagine if it was us!”

Remus stared blankly for a few seconds, blinking - then pushed himself up to sit on the bed, turning to face Sirius again, looking him in the eyes. “Marry me.”

Sirius’s heart skipped a beat. “I - What?”

“Marry me, Sirius.”

He gazed him back, taking in every inch of Remus’s face; the way his curls fell over his eyebrows, every freckle, every scar, the pink, chapped lips. He’d rarely heard such dedication in Remus’s voice, never seen him look as sincere as now. Nor as beautiful.

“Re.”

Remus leaned closer, resting his forehead against Sirius’s. “It could never be us. We’ll get our happy ending. I want you, forever.” His eyes were sparkling as he smiled, they were honey and gold. “Will you marry me, please?”

They were the first rays of sunlight on an autumn morning.

Sirius’s hand found Remus’s hair again. “Yes, of course.”

He’d gladly wake up to those eyes every morning for the rest of his life.


End file.
